lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Israel
In Israel the series is named אבודים (A-voo-dim); Lost (plural) in Hebrew. Broadcasters Episode names Reading is right to left. if different, Hebrew name meaning in Parentheses. Season 1 #פיילוט חלק 1 – #פיילוט חלק 2 – #טאבולה ראסה – #הליכה ("Walking") – #הארנב הלבן – #בית השמש העולה – #העש – #איש ההונאה – #בידוד – #גודל על ידי אחר – #לכל הבוקרים הטובים ביותר יש בעיות-אב – #מה שזה לא יהיה ("Whatever the Issue May Be") – #לבבות ומחשבות – #מיוחד – #השיבה הביתה – #מחוץ לחוק ("Outlawed") – #בתרגום... – #מספרים – #אל מתוך המכונה – #אל תפגע – #טובת הכלל – #נולדה לברוח – #יציאת מצרים - חלק 1 – #יציאת מצרים - חלק 2 – Season 2 #איש מדע, איש אמונה – #נסחף בזרם ("Adrift in the Current") – #הכוונה – #כולם שונאים את הוגו – #ונמצא... – #ננטשה – #48 הימים האחרים – #התנגשות – #מה קייט עשתה – #מזמור כ"ג – #קבוצת הצייד – #אש + מים – #ההונאה הגדולה – #אחד מהם – #חופשת לידה – #האמת כולה – #נעילה – #דייב – #אות מצוקה – #שניים לדרך – #? – #שלוש דקות – #לחיות ביחד, למות לבד – Season 3 #בין שתי ערים ("Between Two Cities" - this is also the translation for Charles Dickens book) – #בלרינת הזכוכית – #הנחיות נוספות – #כל אדם לעצמו – #מחיר החיים – #אני מסכימה – #לא בפורטלנד – #הבזקים אל מול עינייך – #גר בארץ נוכרייה (this is also the translation for Robert Heinlein book) – #טרישה טאנקה מתה – #הקלד 77 ("Type 77") – #משלוח אוויר – #האיש מטלהאסי – #חשיפה – #נותרה מאחור – #אחד מאיתנו – #מלכוד-22 (this is also the translation for Joseph Heller book) – #D.O.C – #תא המעצר – #האדם מאחורי הפרגוד – #מצעד הלהיטים – #מבעד למראה (this is also the translation for Lewis Carroll book) – Season 4 #תחילת הסוף – #אושרו כמתים – #הכלכלן – #אגטאון – #הקבוע – #האישה האחרת – #ג'י יאון – #פגוש את קווין ג'ונסון – #צורת התרחשות העתיד – #זכרון טוב מהבית – #קדחת הבקתה – #אין כמו בבית - חלק 1 – #אין כמו בבית - חלק 2 ו-3 – Main Characters Names Hebrew Names are links to articles in Hebrew Lostpedia. *Jack Shephard - ג'ק שפרד *James "Sawyer" Ford - ג'יימס "סוייר" פורד *Charlie Pace - צ'ארלי פייס *Kate Austen - קייט אוסטין *Michael Dawson - מייקל דוסון *Walt Lloyd - וולט לויד *Vincent - וינסנט *Sayid Jarrah - סעיד ג'ארה *Hugo "Hurley" Reyes - הוגו "הארלי" רייס *John Locke -ג'ון לוק *Jin-Soo Kwon - ג'ין סו קוון *Sun-Hwa Kwon - סאן ווה קוון *Boone Carlyle - בון קארלייל *Shannon Rutherford - שאנון רות'רפורד *Claire Littleton - קלייר ליטלטון *Aaron Littleton - אהרון ליטלטון *Rose Nadler - רוז נאדלר *Bernard Nadler - ברנרד נאדלר *Ana Lucia Cortez - אנה לוסיה קורטז *Libby - ליבי *Mr. Eko - מר אקו *Desmond Hume - דזמונד היום *Cindy Chandler - סינדי צ'אנדלר *Ethan Rom - אית'ן רום *Danielle Rousseau - דניאל רוסו *Henry Gale - הנרי גייל *Ben Linus - בן ליינוס *Juliet Burke - ג'ולייט בורק *Charlotte Lewis - שארלוט לואיס *Miles Straume - מיילס סטורם *Daniel Faraday - דניאל פאראדיי Xtra Hot Commercial In spring 2007, The Israeli channel, Xtra Hot recruited Matthew Fox, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, Michael Emerson, Elizabeth Mitchell, Emilie de Ravin and Yunjin Kim to appear in a commercial for it. The commercial was a part of a campaign that the channel arranged that time and included few casts of shows on the channel (such as 24, CSI:Miami and Brothers and Sisters). In the commercial, each actor says the sentence: "You're watching Xtra Hot". DVD The first season DVD box with Hebrew subtitles was released on June 20th 2006. The second season DVD box with Hebrew subtitles was released on March 3rd 2007. External links *Lost at Hebrew Wikipedia *Hebrew Lostpedia Blog *Israeli Fan Website *FXP Web Forum *Tapuz Web Forum Fan Blogs *Israeli Fan Blog *Theories about season 6 See Also *Hebrew Lostpedia pt:Locais no Mundo he:ישראל Category:Fan locations